Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a blower that transports gas.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various types of blowers that transport gas have been known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a piezoelectric driven type pump.
The pump includes a piezoelectric disc, a disc to which the piezoelectric disc is joined, and a body that, together with the disc, forms a cavity. The body has an inlet into which a fluid flows and an outlet from which the fluid flows out. The inlet is provided between a central axis of the cavity and an outer periphery of the cavity. The outlet is provided at the central axis of the cavity.
Here, the inlet is provided at a node of pressure vibration of the cavity. Therefore, the pressure in the inlet is constant at all times. Consequently, in the pump according to Patent Document 1, even if the inlet is provided between the central axis of the cavity and the outer periphery of the cavity, it is possible to suppress a reduction in discharge pressure and discharge flow rate.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4795428